Something in the Making
by webofdreams89
Summary: Shikamaru was fascinated by the way Naruto's smile made his heart race and palms sweat. Maybe there was something more to it. ShikaNaru.


Something in the Making  
Summary: Shikamaru was fascinated by the way Naruto's smile made his heart race and palms sweat. Maybe there was something more to it. ShikaNaru.  
Rated: M  
Word count: 3,825

"Can I bum one of those?"

Shikamaru had heard, and felt, him approach. Naruto hadn't tried to hide his presence by any means, but still, as Shikamaru sat in the grass staring up at the stars, he hadn't expected to be interrupted by anyone. It was quiet, and nearly all the citizens of Konaha had to be asleep by now given that it was nearly 3 a.m. by Shikamaru's best guess.

Still, Naruto wasn't viewed as Konaha's most surprising shinobi for no reason.

Wordlessly, Shikamaru shifted his pack of cigarettes to the blond who sat next to him in the grass, offering him the lighter as Naruto slipped one between his lips. He quickly lit it and handed the lighter back to Shikamaru.

"Didn't know you smoked," Shikamaru said quietly. He still hadn't looked over at his companion, didn't need to to know that Naruto's presence, even as he sat quietly in the dark, was overwhelming. Shikamaru missed his old spot, but that had been leveled by Pein along most of the village.

"I don't often," he said with a laugh, taking a drag and releasing it without so much as a cough. He was practiced. "But I did spend almost three years on the road with Jiraiya, who, I'm sure you know, loves to indulge in the so-called forbidden shinobi vices."

Shikamaru did know; he'd seen the way Jiraiya had stared a moment too long at Ino or how his nose still gave way when Naruto transformed via sexy no jutsu. Or had, when the man had still been alive.

"Hm," was all the response Shikamaru gave, surmising Naruto's words to be true.

"So what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Naruto asked, looking over at Shikamaru curiously.

"I suppose I could ask you that same question," he replied, smoke billowing from his mouth.

"Just got back from a mission," Naruto said vaguely. Shikamaru glanced over and sure enough there was a pack on Naruto's other side and his clothes and face looked to be smeared with dirt and blood.

"Ah, I see."

"If your busy-," he smirked at the man sitting unmoving in the grass, "I can leave you be."

"I'm not busy," Shikamaru said after a moment, looking at Naruto from of the corner of his eye. Typically, he was so loud, so boisterous, that it unsettled Shikamaru some to see Naruto calmly jesting rather than yelling or bragging loudly.

He realized that he unfortunately hadn't had the chance to spend too much time with the blond since he returned to the village after being away with Jiraiya for so many years. Undoubtedly, he had changed some in that time. Maturity, puberty, whatever, wising him up a bit. Shikamaru found it…interesting. No, that wasn't quite the right word. Fascinating maybe? That seemed more applicable. It made his heart race about, made him think about certain feelings Shikamaru had pushed aside for a while now.

The two of the found themselves in a lull of silence, each puffing away at their cigarettes, and Shikamaru lost in thought. Glancing over, he couldn't tell if Naruto was or not too, but saw that he was looking up at the stars almost thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't you stop by the hospital?" Shikamaru asked after a moment, eyeing the large splotches of blood down Naruto's jacket and pants.

"Nah, I'm alright. Most of it isn't mine." Ah, so it had been that kind of mission, Shikamaru mused.

"Besides, I heal fast. Kyuubi, and all."

Shikamaru was positive this was the first time he'd ever heard Naruto directly state that he was the receptacle for the fox demon. Of course Shikamaru knew about it, had figured it out a long time ago before Asuma had accidently let it slip in front of him while in conversation with Kakashi. But still, it meant something that Naruto would bring it up.

"You want to talk about it?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"The kyuubi. I mean, you can talk to me about it if you want. Or anything else." It surprised Shikamaru that he was willing to let the other boy use him as a confidant. That only people he usually listened to like that were his teammates, albeit sometimes with at weary sigh when Ino when on and on like she tended to.

"Oh, um, I don't know. It's always been there ever since the day I was born. But I did find something out recently that I haven't told anyone. Given that I'm just finding out, I don't think I was supposed to know."

Shikamaru looked over at him again when Naruto went quiet. "What's that?" he asked, stunned at his own curiosity. Naruto sure was making Shikamaru question himself tonight.

"Well, the Forth Hokage was my dad," he said sheepishly. "All this time I never knew who either of my parents were and then suddenly I find out that my dad is this larger than life guy who saved the entire village."

Shikamaru wasn't flabbergasted by this news by any means - there was a certain resemblance between Naruto and the pictures he'd seen of the Forth - but it was curious.

"How does it make you feel? Finding out who your dad is finally?" he asked, putting his cigarette out on the ground.

Naruto laughed. "Honestly, I don't really know. Proud because my dad was a hero, but also sad that I never got to know him, and maybe scared that I'll never be able live up to him."

Shikamaru had heard about Naruto's fight with Pein, of how he had saved their entire village, and found it strange that Naruto wasn't sure he could live up to his dad. But he didn't say this. Instead, he leaned over to where Naruto sat and kissed him.

The kiss was over quickly, more because of Naruto's lack of response than anything, as he sat there stunned, his fingertips touching his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru felt his cheeks flame, but he knew the dark worked in his favor. "I wanted to," he said. "Though I'm sorry if you didn't want it," he added quickly, kicking himself for repeatedly opening his mouth.

"No!" Naruto said quickly. "It isn't that at all! It's just, well, I've never kissed anyone before. I guess I was surprised, that's all." If Shikamaru didn't know better, he could see a darkened haze spread across Naruto's cheeks.

Shikamaru thought about that accidental kiss Naruto and Sasuke had shared back in their academy days, but figured Naruto didn't count that.

Shikamaru looked away. He wasn't sure why he kissed Naruto in the first place other than that it seemed like a good idea, that he'd wanted to.

"I-I want to try again," Naruto said, feigning confidence. "I can do better." Shikamaru looked over just in time to find Naruto leaning towards him this time, his blue eyes determined.

Naruto's lips against his were tentative, the fingers that cupped his face warm. The press of his lips was gentle, nothing like all the raw power Shikamaru knew the blond had. It was interesting to see Naruto gentle, unsure of himself. But that wasn't what Shikamaru was interested in at the moment. He wanted the gut-wrenching strength of Naruto's will, and it startled him how much he wanted it. To show him, Shikamaru cupped both sides of Naruto's face and ran his tongue between Naruto's lips, seeking entrance. Naruto's lips parted, his tongue darting forward to meet Shikamaru's. Naruto was always anything but passive and that was what Shikamaru was after.

Moments passed and Shikamaru felt Naruto's wandering hands down his chest, over his shoulders, felt fingertips press into his back even through his flak jacket. It felt more real than anything had in a long time, but damnit, Shikamaru wanted more.

Pulling away, breathless, he said, "Let's find somewhere a little more private."

Naruto's eyes were dazed, but he nodded, standing. Shikamaru saw him briefly adjust the front of his pants and smirked, grabbing his hand. Naruto wordlessly followed.

There wasn't much still standing in the village after the attack, just some buildings that had been on the peripheral of the giant crater Pein left in his wake. But Shikamaru knew a place that would be quiet and abandoned.

Shikamaru led him to the outskirts of town, stopping in front of an apartment building. They silently climbed the stairs to the second floor before stopping in front of a door. Pulling the key from his pocket, Shikamaru unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, following him.

"Asuma's old apartment," he replied quietly, shutting the door behind Naruto. "After he died, I stayed here sometimes. I was planning to move in soon."

Naruto eyed the small apartment, weapons scattered across nearly every surface with some choice ones attached to plaques on the walls. There were also photographs hung neatly along the walls. Team ten back when they were genin. One that had to be from Asuma's own genin team (he looked about twelve in the photo). One of Asuma, the Third Hokage, and a woman that had to be his mother, taken back when he was about six. A photo of all the guardians smiling wryly at the camera. Finally, one of Asuma holding a young Konahamaru who had a toothy grin and scarf even back then.

"Can I give this one to Konahamaru? I know he lost everything else during the attack," Naruto asked, pointing at the photograph. Always thinking of others.

Shikamaru smiled at him, hands stuffed deeply in his pants pockets. "Of course, Naruto," he said. "When Kuranai goes through everything, I'm sure we'll find some more things for him." Slipping his hands from his pockets, Shikamaru walked up to the blond. "But that's not why we came here."

Naruto's breath hitched. "No, it isn't," he said, cheeks pinking. He dropped his backpack on the ground with a _thunk_ and wiped sweaty palms on his pants as Shikamaru stopped right in front of him. Shikamaru reached a hand out to cup the side of Naruto's face. He could feel the heat as he did so, Naruto unconsciously nuzzling into his touch. And again, Shikamaru felt a pang somewhere deep in his chest. On some level he knew that Naruto was probably starved for the sort of affection he had never much received in his life, but Shikamaru found himself quite glad to be the one giving it. A little shaken to find himself not wanting anyone else touching Naruto this way.

The blond leaned forward for a kiss, and before he knew it, Shikamaru had him pressed into the wall. He shuddered under the firm fingertips pressing into his back. Slipping his arms around Naruto, he trailed his hands down his back before they slid down his backside, gripping Naruto's ass. He leveraged Naruto's hips forward and ground his own into them. The groan that escaped Naruto's lips made it so worth it.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" he gasped. Sure, Naruto had been horny before, but it had never been like this, never with someone kissing him like he mattered, with someone's hands slipping under his shirt and up his chest, someone moaning against his neck as they kissed their way down it.

"This way," Shikamaru said, grabbing Naruto roughly by the arm and leading him to the bedroom. He stopped to pull off his flak jacket and shirt briefly before returning to Naruto's arms, finding Naruto's hands _everywhere_ over his bare skin. He fumbled with the zipper of Naruto's jacket, and the blond quickly shed it, tossing his black t-shirt on the ground as well.

When skin touched skin, it made Shikamaru forget that they were about to go to war, that their village had been leveled, that Asuma was dead, made him forget everything but the sweet fiery sensation of Naruto's mouth and skin on his own.

Shikamaru guided the blond to the bed, the edge of the bed folding Naruto's knees and planting him a sitting position. He looked in fascination at the way Naruto looked up at him, eyes so fucking blue, a mix of hunger and want and need in those deadly irises. Shikamaru clambered up after him, guiding the boy further onto the bed until the brunette was straddling him, grinding his hips down. Naruto's jerked upward to meet them, panting when clothed erections met. And then suddenly Shikamaru was _there_, undoing the fly and yanking the pants and boxers down and off Naruto's body. Naruto supposed he should feel a bit shy, a bit vulnerable being naked like that in front of someone else for the first time, but his mind was too far gone to process feelings like that, primal instincts taking over entirely.

Heated kisses were pressed to the jut of Naruto's hipbones, his lower stomach, to the hair that was only a few shades darker than that on his head, until Naruto felt a short, scorching breath on his cock before wet lips enclosed around it.

Shikamaru had never done this before, but he knew what he liked and he knew what felt good, so he didn't think it would be all that difficult to figure it out. By the way Naruto's hips bucked at each lick and suck and swallow, he knew he must be doing something right.

Using his hand, he twisted it around the shaft where his mouth couldn't reach, pumping, pumping, pumping until Naruto lay on the bed straining, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands as he cried out and came in Shikamaru's mouth. The taste wasn't quite what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't terrible, so he swallowed it.

From where he knelt, Shikamaru watched Naruto's chest rise and fall rapidly. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked at Shikamaru. "C'mere," he said, still breathing heavily.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shikamaru climbed up and lay to Naruto's side, propped up on an elbow. Naruto reached behind Shikamaru's head and unwound the band holding his hair back, running his fingers through it as it fell to his shoulders. His eyes looked tender in a way Shikamaru had never seen before and he felt his breath catching again.

They pressed their lips together again, but this time it was almost innocent.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said suddenly. "What about you? How are you still functioning right now with a, you know." He looked sheepish.

"Uh," Shikamaru began, feeling his face grow warm, "well, you, um, well you looked so hot that I…in my pants."

"Oh," Naruto said, "oh, Shikamaru, I'm sorry!" His voice was earnest.

Shikamaru smiled. "Naruto, it's okay. I'm fine."

But Naruto just nodded. "If you give me a little time to recover from that, which felt beyond amazing by the way, I'll definitely return the favor."

"Naruto," Shikamaru groaned, "if you keep talking like that, it's just going to happen again."

Naruto grinned. "I guess it's a good thing I recover so fast!" he said before straddling Shikamaru so fast that he barely had time to process it, grinding his hips.

Shikamaru returned the grin. "That _is_ a good thing."

Naruto woke to a bright warmth on his face. Cracking an eye open, he saw it was the sun. Grumbling a bit, he turned his head away from it, burying his face in the pillow.

"Are you awake?" he heard a voice ask.

Snapping his eyes open, he saw Shikamaru lounging lazily on his back, puffing away at a cigarette. His hair fanned out on the pillow underneath his head and Naruto saw he wore nothing but a pair of plaid boxers.

Naruto sat up so quickly, he nearly tumbled off the bed before Shikamaru grabbed him by the arm to steady him. The warmth of Shikamaru's hand, the state of his undress, made the memories of night come rushing back and Naruto felt his face flush.

"Heh, thanks," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, looking a bit concerned, scared that maybe Naruto regretted what had happened between them. Shikamaru didn't want him to regret it.

"Oh, yeah I am!" Naruto said hastily. "It's just that, well, I've never woken up next to someone before. It just surprised me, that's all."

His words did nothing to alleviate Shikamaru's concern. "Are you sure that you're, I mean that _we_ are okay?"

Naruto could have kicked himself. Of course Shikamaru thought he was freaking out with the way he was acting. "We're fine. I'm just not…used to it," he said. "At least yet."

To show him, he leaned forward and kissed the brunette, the taste of smoke on his lips. When he pulled away, he said again, "We're fine," his voice quiet, sincere.

Shikamaru smiled then. "Good. We should probably get back to the rest of the village soon, got a lot to do today. But before that…"

And then it was all clashing lips and tongues and panting and searing hands that touched everywhere.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naruto said, running back into the apartment to the photographs that lined the wall, grabbing the one of Asuma and baby Konahamaru. He grinned widely at Shikamaru as he locked the door, the blond stuffing the photo into his backpack.

As they walked back to the reconstruction, Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Uh, Naruto?" he asked, voice sort of quiet.

"Yeah?" He eyed the other boy curiously.

"I know that we'll both probably be really busy today, but I was wondering if we could get together later. I have something…important I need to discuss with you."

Naruto's face fell. "Did I do something wrong? Was it because I acted weird when I first woke up? Like I said, I was just surpr-"

Shikamaru laughed, feeling more at ease. Man, the blond was really something. "No, it's nothing like that."

Naruto brightened. "Oh, good then. I'll find you later."

"I-"

But Shikamaru was cut off by someone bounding toward Naruto, throwing their body at his gut so they both tumbled to the ground. After limbs stopped moving, Shikamaru saw that it was Konahamaru. Naruto easily tossed the younger boy off of him, standing and offering the younger boy a hand, which he took.

"Naruto nii-chan!" he said loudly. "You were supposed to teach me a new jutsu this morning before we had to report for rebuilding duties! You promised!"

"Shit, Konahamaru!" Naruto said smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I forgot all about that, I'm sorry. It's just that…" but he suddenly didn't know what to say. Did Shikamaru want anyone to know about what happened? Were they going to be together now so people wouldn't think twice if they went to get some time alone?

"Sorry, Konahamaru. I needed Naruto for something this morning. It's my fault," Shikamaru said, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Oh, it's okay then."

"We'll reschedule, okay Konahamaru?"

"We better!" Konahamaru said, brightening.

"You have my word as a ninja!"

Naruto pulled his backpack off and rifled through it for a moment before he pulled something out. "Also, this for you. Maybe it will make up for me missing our lesson this morning." He handed over the photograph.

Konahamaru took it curiously, looking at it before looking quickly up at Naruto. "Nii-chan!" he said, launching himself forward again, but this time in a hug.

"Careful!" Naruto said from the ground, sputtering a bit. "You'll break the glass!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, leaving the two ninja to duke it out in the dirt. But he was smirking.

"Almost done there?" Naruto asked, taking a seat across from Shikamaru. The brunette was bent over a stack of paperwork, no doubt from Intelligence. He looked up, grinning.

"It's nothing I can't finish tomorrow," he said.

"Good," Naruto said. He had a tray of food in front of him and pushed one of the bowls and cans of soda toward Shikamaru.

"Thanks, Naruto." And on cue, Shikamaru's stomach growled. It had been hours since he'd eaten anything. He'd grabbed a snack earlier in the day from the mess hall and, while he ate, watched dozens upon dozens of Narutos running around the reconstruction, carrying lumber and pounding nails into beams and laying shingles on roofs. Shikamaru had never known that the blond was so handy with tools. Well, he suppose he _did_ figure that much out last night.

They ate in silence until they were finished. Naruto gathered the dishes and set them in the a bin someone would later collect. Shikamaru gathered up the paperwork and left them with a shinobi Naruto didn't know.

Shikamaru lead Naruto to the place they'd sat the night before. Sitting, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Naruto grabbed the pack and lit one himself before turning to look at the other boy. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked softly.

And suddenly, Shikamaru found it difficult to form words. He knew he had to tell Naruto about how he felt, about how he'd felt for him for a long time, but he couldn't figure out the way to go about it. Earlier in the day, when he told Naruto that they needed to talk, it had seemed so simple, so easy. But now, faced with the task, he didn't know if he could do it. Sure, he had been on missions where there was always the threat of injury or death looming, but somehow this seemed so much scarier to him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed, "I'm just trying to figure the right words."

Naruto laughed. "I don't need any fancy words, Shikamaru. Layman's terms work just fine with me."

Shikamaru laughed, feeling more at ease. "You're right. I'm overthinking again."

"See that's the problem with you geniuses," Naruto said after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "You're always overthinking things."

Grinning, the brunette said, "I can come up with hundreds of outcomes to any situation, but there's only one that I want."

Leaning close, Naruto said, "I bet I can help you with that." It was meant to be flirtatious, but the sincerity of his words shone through.

"I hope so," Shikamaru said, voice scarcely above a whisper. "I like you, Naruto. I really like you."

And Naruto literally beamed at him, mouth wide, smiling way up into his too-blue eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that because I really like you too."

Their lips met, but this time it was sweeter. There would be time for the more heated sort of kisses later when Shikamaru lead Naruto back to his new apartment. There would time for it all later, time for kisses and time for romance and sex and telling their friends about their relationship. They were apex of the approaching war and Shikamaru was a realist, but he was also a romantic and he couldn't wait.


End file.
